Project Summary/Abstract There are substantial inequities in pesticide exposure, other occupational hazards, and heat-related illness for migrant and seasonal farmworkers compared to the general population. One strategy to address these inequities is to ensure adequate health information resources are in place. This project seeks to use a three- level approach to promote health literacy among migrant and seasonal farmworkers. One, the project will identify and assess health information resources designed for farmworkers, identify gaps in available resources, and promote the submission of promising and evidence-based resources to the National Library of Medicine HealthReach database. Two, this project will increase health information literacy skills and knowledge of NLM resources among NC?s farmworker health outreach workers and pilot the provision of technology to enhance health education in combination with professional development opportunities. Three, this project will provide wi-fi hot spots and access to the internet in combination with health literacy training at farmworker youth programs and at migrant labor camps. A utilization-focused evaluation will assess both process and outcome indicators. In summary, this project seeks to improve information resources, enhance community health workers? delivery of health information, and provide access to health information resources to farmworkers and their families.